


Driving like a maniac

by whittyrabbit



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: But really I don't write smut so, Car Sex, First Time, Foreplay, M/M, One Night Stands, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whittyrabbit/pseuds/whittyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom got this surfer kid in his front seat that he was trying to get rid of. But he changed his mind at the end of the trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving like a maniac

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not exactly cannon but not exactly AU either. Set in Fast 1 or even earlier. Letty and Dom are NOT together but still living the same house as family.

Siren.

Damn it. Dom thought. Who told the police? Why couldn’t they just have a race like before? He needed to find the mole. This was not acceptable. He didn’t get to pull into the line yet!

As he duck into the beast and started pulling out the parking spot, the door on the other side swung open and a blonde kid sneaked in. “Come on. Let’s go. We need to get out of here!”

Dom laughed, uncontrollably. “Damn right. Get out so I can do that.”

“You can’t just leave me here! I’ll get arrested and I’ll lose my job! Please, pretty please.” Then the blonde actually purred. 

Oh fuck, “Fine! Stay and you will beg to get out in a minute.”

And Dom pushed hard on the gas pedal. 

It was a twenty-minute trip filled with sharp turns, unexpected stops, jump two bridges, scratch at least ten cars on the side, and lots, lots of screaming. 

Dom was a little surprised that he didn’t hear the kid complaining about it, and the screaming might have sounded a little too enthusiastic.

He pulled car into the driveway of 1327 E. Kensington Road, and turned off the engine.

“You can puke once you get out.”

The kid turned around to face Dom. He didn’t look he would puke but was on drugs. His pupils were completely blown and his face was a bit flushed. The tad red eve looked sexy under the street light.

Then, the blonde just pulled off his shirt and moved to straddle Dom in the driver seat. He put his arms around Dom’s neck, panting in his ear, “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Ok, Dom was not expecting that. But he couldn’t help but to touch the naked torso in front of him. The young man was very tan, probably a surfer. His upper body was all lean muscles, with perfect abs. 

Brian felt the touch was like fire burning. Every little stroke made the young body more excited. 

“What’s your name, kid?”

“Brian. It’s Brian. Dom, do something! I need it.”

Dom smiled. He squeezed Brian’s ass, and kissed him hard. The young man was only too willing to abide. Dom licked his mouth and bit the bottom. More panting and moaning flooded into his ears. 

They stayed there for a while until Brian was literally dry humping Dom, begging him to do something. “Come on, Dom! I can’t. Please!”

Dom could feel the hard bulge through Brian’s board shorts. He palmed it a little which only got him more moaning and hot breath on his neck.

“Let’s go kid, I have a perfect bed just upstairs.”

Then he carried the half-naked young man on his waist into the house, ignore every smirk shooting his direction and going straight upstairs.

“Hey, I don’t want a stray sharing my room!” Jessie yelled to Dom’s back.

Letty smacked Jessie’s head. 

“Shut up, moron. If he stays, the only place he’d share would be the master bedroom.”

The two lover birds heard every word before Dom kicked the door close. 

“What do you think? Should I keep the stray?” Licking the exposed flash as he pulled off the board shorts from Brian.

“If you want to put that in me right now and let me hang out in your garage later, you can chain me to your bed post for all I care.”

“That sounds like a plan.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Went to see Need for Speed with friend. One scene was asking for a fic. Since I know nothing about that fandom/game, Dom it is.
> 
> And we also had a very interesting conversation on how many gear a sport should have. Because if the car can over 200 with six gears, that means there is like one gear between 100-200, which is INSANE.


End file.
